User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 2
archive WE BOTH ARCHIVED OUR PAGES AT THE SAME TIME!!! LOLLL!I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) re: contrib yeah! great! we must be coming soon, 'cause i've seen a lot of new spotlights I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 16:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :lets see who gets it first, shall we? LOL --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 17:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::don't know. how 'bout nothing?! LOL! just a fun thing to do!! (just finished watching 802 Howard the Bowler) p.s. will you be watching the big Royal Wedding tomorrow? i will! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, i get kinda tired hearing about it too! Kate isn't my favorite. i mainly want to see the guests. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::yep! me too! hope it's not TO crazy! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :hope not. she'd get tangled up! are you gonna work on the other seasons? --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) the dress Well, what so you think of the dress? I watched the WHOLE thing on Youtube, BBC, and CNN! Ah! Took the WHOLE day! Loved it! And you? --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 19:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) re:thanks Sure thing! It was fun! Um....what about Andy's Vacation and Howard Sprauge? Last night my computer installed some new software and it closed ALL my tabs! I had a thing on another wiki I had worked on for a month...and puf! it was gone. so i'm not in the best of moods right now. *sigh* I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) episode guide Hey! Hope you don't mind that I borrowed the episode guide for my Bonanza wiki! I can't figure out how to arrange the eps there, so I'm trying this! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) bonanza wiki Thanks! I'll try that! So you don't know ANYTHING about Bonanza? Too bad! It's a great show! Takes place out west- which means alot of gunfights! lol! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, ok! Thanks! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 07:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- me too. but it moved up in the list! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 07:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) a great wiki I've been thinking that if we want the biggest TAGS wiki, we should make pages on every character and place mentioned. it gets confusing trying to go here and here and trying to find the character and place. I'd be willing to take on the responsibilty. if you like it, we would just put "mentioned character" or "mentioned place" in the category. hope you like it! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 10:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just thought it would be fun.... --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 16:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I found you by... I was bored and wanted to find something about Leon so I did a Google search for The Andy Griffith Show Wiki and it brought me here. :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How many users edit here? I've seen 4 so far (including you and me) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) And I found a funny .gif file too lol. That could go along with... You know? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) At first I thought this place would be one of those unprofessional wikis that some guy comes along and makes and then they don't make a single article. :P But then I saw the main page and thought "This wiki is awesome". --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess it takes a long time to make +1,000 articles, considering this has been running since 2008. I also have my own wiki that I am building. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean the wiki I edit at the most? Kinda confusing because I switch and switch and switch and switch :P But my main wikis are Club Penguin Shops (used to until they moved to another website), Pandanda Game, Cute Mario Bros (the one I mentioned), Pixar and Brickipedia/LEGO. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sponsor spots Should we add a page for them? And other articles like "Post Toasties", "Sanka Coffee" or "Jell-O Chocolate Pudding"? Also, I think it should be mentioned that Leon has never said a word except when he said "Gooooooood" in a sponsor spot, but I'm not sure if we should add that because of my question. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Me too! Should we start? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the page Sponsor Spot...For the list or whatever I was thinking we could do this. *The New Housekeeper = Sanka Coffee The New Housekeeper would be replaced with the episode title and Sanka Coffee would be replaced with whatever sponsor. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) new user yah!!! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TAGS discs The ones that I have have their own section called "Original Sponsor Spots" for each episode. But some don't have them, for example that one with Sterling Holloway in it, that one doesn't have one. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to watch them again. I'm kinda rusty on them. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 18:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) No sponsor If an episode doesn't have a sponsor spot, should we say "None" or not put it on there at all? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I like to have the list because then it shows what sponsor spot is for each episode :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) NO WAY! That's so awesome! Great find :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the Return to Mayberry movie? When I saw it the first time, it was so cool to see all the old characters again :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The only sad parts were Aunt Bee and Opie :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Barney and the Choir was a funny episode. *Choir: Welcome sweet springtime we greet thee in- *Barney: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong! I get a kick outta that one. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status I've been offline for a long time due to a death in the family, and I don't foresee having much time for editing Mayberry Wiki. I'll still be checking in occasionally, though. I really like the new design and I'm impressed with all the new additions. I'm so glad to know there are people interested in keeping this Wiki alive. Since both Buffymybasset and Gleeful4ever! (formerly Elliewalker) were the first two to take on the editing and have both been faithful to the site, I think it would be a good idea for both of you to have bureaucrat status. Let me know what you think. Andlaw99 02:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Buffy, your user status has been updated. Let me know if I can help in any way. Happy editing! Andlaw99 01:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight!! |Check it out!!!! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 19:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) thx ^.^ Thx for the greeting ^.^. Youdead00 02:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thx. I like to make redirects, as it's easy and convenient. I also really like the show too! I also enjoy SanFord and Son, and The Nanny (Because of Niles). I make as many redirects as needed, and then maybe switch to other work.Youdead00 02:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) set It has all 8 season plus the "Andy meets Danny", "Return to Mayberry", and "Opie Joins the Marriens" from G P USMC . It is a good set! Hey I see we got a new user! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) lord of the rings Yeah! I got the Lord of the Rings series and love them! Then I found the first movie (extended edition with a lot of bonus stuff) at a thrift store FOR 5 DOLLARS! Haven't watched it yet. How are the movies? Violent/language wise. I have seen bits and pieces on youtube. Love pippen and merry - great in the book and on screen! love at Elrond's Council :Pip: You need people of intelligence for this quest...adventure...thing... :Merry: well that rules you out, Pip! and then :Elrond: you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring :Pip: Great! Where are we going? HAH! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 17:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) poll Sounds great! I love the pic too! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 16:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) images I'm gonna start categorizing the photos. I was thinking for major characters, just put "Andy Taylor images" or "Aunt Bee images"...and so on. What do think? I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 10:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT! Just created a category. Tell me what you think: Category:Andy Taylor. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 10:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) character images Please don't put the Images (character) on photos! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 04:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :When we already have them under Image (Andy Taylor) or whatever, could you not put that category on? When there is no tag, yeah, I guess put it on. It just makes the Images (character) category to full. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 04:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry! I'm REALLY sleepy ;-) Please categorize ANY character in a photo, as long as it isn't just some lady passing by on the street. but if there is even just one known character, say Andy, put the photo under Image (Andy Taylor), but don't put Image (characters). Hope that is clear! Sorry again! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 04:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hey! I still see the spotlight every once in a while! I like the poll idea! Sounds great! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 20:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC)